The Devil's Smile
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: He may not look it, but Daryan is more passionate about romance than people think he really is.


**My Notes:** Well... I thought I'd change the way how people think of Daryan. :D

He may not be the wild animal most think he is, I believe he's deeper than that :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character.

* * *

**The Devil's Smile**

He lies steady in the bed, hair a dishevelled mess, hands holding the sheet tightly close to him, and eyes closed in peace.

"Zzz... Zzz..."

"Daryan..." The soft voice of a blond German echoes in the sleeping man's ears.

"Zz... *mumble mumble*..."

"Daryan."

"zzzZ..."

"DARYAN!"

The black haired Detective/Rockstar awakes with a sudden jolt, sending the blond German over the edge of his bed.

"Whazza? Who... WHO?" Daryan jerks his head left and right violently, sending his VERY long hair to and fro.

"It's just me, Daryan, I was just waiting for you to wake up. Not something to make such a fuss about, ja?" Klavier rubs his head, hurt from the force that pushed him over to the floor. He places his right arm comfortably on the edge of the bed and looks soulfully at his bandmate.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed, Gavin? And WHY this early?"

"What do you think?" Klavier tilts his head, a mischievous grin crosses his face.

"HUH... Did you... But I... I can't... NO WAY IN HELL that's gonna happen between us Gavin!" Honestly, Daryan even tried to remember something the night he slept.

"What do you mean? You are confusing me Daryan, I came here to get some... friendly advice." Klavier hoists himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Advice? What advice could I possibly give you?" Daryan asks, with his messy hair half covering his face, shirtless, and wearing black comfortable sweatpants.

Seeing that his friend is not in the condition to have a serious chat, Klavier tells Daryan "Come on, pull your hair up in that crazy pompadour of yours and suit up, I don't want that hair of yours covering your eyes when I talk to you."

"Fine fine, but you ain't gonna do this again tomorrow, or else..." Daryan gives him a dangerous look, then stands up, takes a shower, fixes his hair, ushers Klavier out of his room, and dresses up in the usual sharky leather jacket and jet black leather pants he wears. He exits his bedroom and looks at Klavier who was standing just outside the door.

"C'mon, let's get us something to eat."

Daryan went to the kitchen, Klavier followed him without a word.

Daryan starts to walk to the refrigerator. Klavier took a seat at the dining table close by the bar.

"So, you told me you needed something?" Daryan starts the conversation since he thinks Klavier wouldn't say anything until he brought it up again.

"Advice, Daryan."

"Well, what KIND of advice, Gavin?" He starts getting two cans of cold coffee from the fridge, grabs the ham flavoured bread fill, grabs the bread on the basket just placed above the fridge, and sets everything on the bar. He tosses one can of cold coffee to Klavier. Klavier caught it, pulls the tab open, and takes a swig.

"You may not believe this, Herr Crescend, but I need... (Klavier swallows hard) ... Romantic advice."

"And the love god seeks advice from one of the most unromantic fellows on Earth... hahahah..." Daryan says, loud enough for Klavier to hear but almost a whisper all the same.

"Daryan, you had a girlfriend before, can't I get to know how you got to start that relationship?"

"Jenny was from my delinquent days, man, she ain't anything now." He says as he starts to fix the sandwiches.

"But you were fifteen then! You must remember something... at least anything?" Klavier starts to sound desperate, Daryan wonders why.

"I definitely wasn't the baddest thug those days but I sure was, and probably still am, (He smiles as he compliments himself) the strongest. Jenny was hot, and that's probably why I stuck with her when she stalked me all around." He finishes one sandwich and throws it in Klavier's direction, Klavier catches it and takes a small bite.

"I see..."

"I bet that's too different a story for what you feel for "Fraulein Detective"... Hm, man?" Daryan's smile turns into a dark grin.

"Huh? What? But how did you know!" Good thing Klavier already swallowed his food before the outburst.

"Man, everyone who knows you for more than seven years will know how you look at her with those eyes of yours." Daryan leans by the fridge and takes a bite on his own sandwich.

"But, I... I can't understand this feeling, I'm used to flirting with my fans, but never to her... I mean, she frowns when I compliment her... I'm not used to it, you might say." Daryan examined Klavier's face and it seemed to have a distant look of disappointment and doubt on it.

"The love bug bites the diva." Daryan whispers to himself, hardly suppressing a laugh.

"This isn't a joke, Daryan." Klavier answers him with an icy glare and a sour frown.

"I tell you man, how do you feel when she's around?" Daryan asked between bites.

"This desire... I can't explain it... Her smile, her face, the way her hands move when she does her job, and that sweet voice, too..."

"Sounds physical to me, man." Daryan says with a tone of disappointment.

"Physical? Are you serious, Daryan?"

"Yeah right, lover boy, and if that's the case you ain't getting anything out of me." Daryan takes another bite, this time he's not looking Klavier in the eye.

"But, isn't that the way you fall in love too, Daryan, look at her, she's beautiful, and YOU just said Jenny was hot? Now what's that?" Klavier stares at Daryan with disbelief.

"Jenny IS hot, but not in the way you look at it, Gavin."

"Then... What is love to you, Herr Crescend?"

Daryan's mind goes off into the distance and he puts down whatever he's drinking or eating. Sure, he'd never really fallen in love, all the people think he's the guy that's experienced more than ten one night stands... But he's actually the opposite when it comes to... sensitive things like this.

"When I play my guitar, she doesn't scream and instead she listens. When she tells me I'm adorable instead of hot and sexy. When she tells me she needs me NOT wants me, and when she just doesn't fall in too deep down the devil's smile." Klavier stares blankly at his friend who was in sort of a trance, even Daryan isn't sure of who he's talking to anymore.

"That's... beautiful... Daryan, I could make those words into lyrics! Get ready guitarist, because I think we have a new hit single!" Klavier totally forgets why he came there in the first place and has his mind directed towards music.

"Huh? But, man... Pleasures of the flesh... They're too mundane for me now, man." Daryan smiles that toothy sideward smile of his, hands on hips.

"This is one of the reasons I run to you when I need something, Herr Crescend." Klavier smiles and the words Daryan just spoke run round and round in his mind, and he's already thought of a melody.

"Hey, I ain't giving a shout out to any of them fangirls."

"You sure aren't, but let your song speak for itself." Klavier gives him a playful grin.

"MY song?" Daryan looks at Klavier, flabbergasted.

"I'll name it... "Daryan Crescend's Deep Distraught Heartache"... Or is that too long... Who cares, "My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness" is even longer than that." Klavier drinks the last of the cold coffee, stands up, and walks to Daryan's home music studio.

"You ain't doing any of that Gavin!" He grabs the sandwich he still hasn't finished eating yet and follows Klavier to the soundproof room.

Klavier gives light to Daryan's words, and Daryan gives life to Klavier's lyrics with his guitar. They make beautiful music together, and it's just a matter of time before a new hit single going platinum would hit the charts.

_She listens to my guitar, she feels the passion afire._

_She tells me she needs me because of my soul, and not because of desire._

_And sure it will take a long long while,_

_Before she learns to let go of the devil's smile._

* * *

So, I just thought of this and decided to share it with you guys. :D

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


End file.
